The Past of a Heartless
by Dark Tiger1
Summary: This story of Sara's (she's a character from Mixed Adventures) past and how she became a Heartless. This was written by my friend.


Kari: Okay people. This is the story of Sara and how she became a Heartless.  
  
Sara: ALRIGHT! MY OWN STORY!  
  
Kari: And Garnet wrote it.  
  
Sara: Awww... does that mean that there will be no talking?  
  
Kari: There'll be talking... But the story will be a little more discripive then my story!  
  
Sara: If Garnet is the writer of this story then why are you here?  
  
Kari: Good question! I think I'll go. Buh Bye and have fun Garnet! *leaves*  
  
Garnet: I will!  
  
Sara: Don't make me do to many bad things ok?  
  
Garnet: *grins evilly* No promises.  
  
Sara: Oh no... Oo"  
  
~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Garnet: I own no one in this story but Kari owns Sara. NO STEALING!  
  
Kari: That's right! No stealing Sara! She's my character!  
  
Garnet: How'd you get back here so fast?  
  
Kari: *shrugs and walks away*  
  
Garnet: Any who, onto the story! BTW, dialog is the same as in Mixed Adventures.  
  
~*~  
  
The Past of a Heartless  
  
Chapter 1: She's gone...  
  
A young girl, about 4 years old with light brown hair and greeny blue eyes, runs around carefree and freely, she never thought that bad things hadden in reality, only on TV.  
  
A woman runs twoward her.  
  
"MOMMY!" The little girl cries happily. She runs toward the woman and hugged her. The woman returned the hug but a worried look was on her face. It looked as if she had been crying.  
  
"We must go, little Sara..." the woman managed to say, her voice quivered.  
  
"Why mommy?" the little girl looked at her mom, full of questions.  
  
The mother only looked at her child and shook her head.  
  
Men with weapons walked over to them and grabbed the mother. Sara clung to her mother's leg, trying to stop the men from taking her mother away. Her mother did nothing, or that is what Sara thought... at the time. "Let my mommy go! She's mine! Not yours!" Sara screamed at the men who were taking her away.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be with your mother soon enough." The solder's voice was calm and nice but then it changed to hard, gruff and cruel as he spoke to Sara's mother. "Come on slave!"  
  
The guard didn't think that Sara knew what slave meant but she did. Sara was amazingly smart when she was young. Sara looked at her mother with tearfulled, saddened eyes. ~They gunna make mommy a slave?~ she thought as she watched the guards take her mother away, she had tried to help but another guard stayed and held her back. Sara fell to her knees and cried.  
  
The guard looked at her, he frowned sadly as the 4 year old wept. The guard backed away to go join his group after all he wasn't a babysitter.  
  
Moments later, Sara had stopped crying. She had to be strong. She had to save her mother. Those were her only thoughts (and her also thought about candy but what normal kid doesn't?) She ran in the direaction that she thought the men took her mother.  
  
She ended up back in her village, it looked the same except for the fact that mostly everything was either distroied or on fire. She ran into the house that was hers, it was burning but she didn't care. Nothing mattered, the only thing that did matter was finding her mother, that and only that.  
  
Once she got inside, part of the burning roof fell down, blocking her only exit. Sara gasped. She was trapped. She was going to die... but death wouldn't stop her! She would find her mom even if it killed her!(Kari: This four year old has determemation! Garnet: Yup!) Sara wandered though the burning building, looking for her mom or the evil men who took her mom away. There was no sign of anyone anywhere! Sara felt like crying but she didn't. ~You don't find people by crying~ She repeated to herself in her mind.She ran for door... but then she remembered it was on fire so she ran for the window. She couldn't reatch it! It was to high! ~Uh-Oh! Now how me get out?!?~  
  
Dark, shadowy figures appear out of the ground. Their huge yellow eyes gare at Sara. Sara tries to hide but they were everywhere! ~Mommy...~ The things grab her lags and arms and start pulling her into a huge black circle thing in the ground. She tries to restist. The determemation faded from her eyes, she had given up. She had no more strenth to try and save her mother. She tried to keep her head up but she couldn't, her neck went limp, her head fell onto her chest. (Garnet: Just so you know her head didn't fall off)  
  
"Don't give up." a voice had said. Sara gathered the strenth to look up. There was a girl, much older then her, around 10 years older, smiling at her. Her smile reminded Sara of her mother. The girl had black hair with a bit of brown in it, dark eyes. She wore a dark navy blue cape over top of her dark blue top and her black pants. On her feet were hiking boots.  
  
"I have ta... I gots no power." replied Sara slowly. The girl shook her head.  
  
"If you had no power then the Heartless wouldn't be trying to get you." The girl held out her hand. "Take my hand. I'll get you out of here then you can save your mother."  
  
Sara lefted her head. ~MOMMY! She'll help me save mommy!~ Sara tried to get on of her hands free from the Heartless. The determemation returned into her eyes. She shook her hand vilently. The Heartless went flying off in the girl's direction. The girl's eyes widen as her jumped out of the Heartless' way then she sighed in relief. Sara giggled and grabed onto the girl. "Me wants to save Mommy now!" said Sara cheerfully. The girl smiled and nodded.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Garnet: I know. It's small but then next chapters will be longer.  
  
Little Sara: Where Mommy?  
  
Sara: I dunno. Maybe you should go find her.  
  
Little Sara: I is trying!  
  
Sara: Suuure...  
  
Garnet: They'll sure be surprised when they fing out that they were fighting with themselves. 


End file.
